supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spa Resort
The Spa Resort is resides amid the calm waters of a mountain lake in the Highland Map area. 'Requirements:' *Level 18 *Have successfully completed the Water Spirit 'No timers!' *You can complete this quest at your leisure. 'Reward:' *The Spa Resort gives 700 & 5 every 12 hours. This building has (2) Upgrades: *Spa Resort Upgrade 1 is a quest set that begins immediately after completion of the initial construction quest shown in this page. *Upgrade 2 can be purchased for 75 (see slideshow) SU2Premium.jpg|Spa Resort Upgrade 2 Offer Spapic3.jpg|Upgraded Spa Resort 'Quest Steps:' Spa Resort= sc-spa-resort-add.PNG|Spa Resort - add to To-Do List sc-spa-resort1.PNG|Spa Resort 1 sc-spa-resort-construction1-12.PNG|Spa Resort - Construction Stage 1/12 sc-spa-resort2.PNG|Spa Resort 2 sc-spa-resort-construction2-12.PNG|Spa Resort - Construction Stage 2/12 sc-spa-resort-construction3-12.PNG|Spa Resort - Construction Stage 3/12 sc-spa-resort3.PNG|Spa Resort 3 sc-spa-resort-construction4-12.PNG|Spa Resort - Construction Stage 4/12 sc-spa-resort4.PNG|Spa Resort 4 sc-spa-resort-construction5-12.PNG|Spa Resort - Construction Stage 5/12 sc-spa-resort-construction6-12.PNG|Spa Resort - Construction Stage 6/12 sc-spa-resort5.PNG|Spa Resort 5 sc-spa-resort-construction7-12.PNG|Spa Resort - Construction Stage 7/12 sc-spa-resort-construction8-12.PNG|Spa Resort - Construction Stage 8/12 sc-spa-resort6.PNG|Spa Resort 6 sc-spa-resort-construction9-12.PNG|Spa Resort - Construction Stage 9/12 Spa10.jpg Spa11.jpg Spa12.jpg Spa Resort *Add to To-Do List Spa Resort I *Train 5 (College - can use items from inventory) *Produce 3,500 *Collect profits from Bakery 15 times Construction Stage 1/12 *Click "Build" Spa Resort II *Produce 20 Lots of Concrete Compound (Construction Factory - 10m - can not use items from inventory) *Collect 25 Nails (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) *Collect 6 Hammers (Ask friends) Construction Stage 2/12 *Click "Build" Construction Stage 3/12 *Collect 3 Dynamite (Ask friends) *Collect 5 Stone for Foundation (Ask friends) *Collect 3 Drill (Ask friends) Spa Resort III *Train 5 (College - can use items from inventory) *Collect 12 (Club, Concert Hall) *Collect profits from Flower Kiosk 12 times Construction Stage 4/12 *Click "Build" Spa Resort IV *Produce 20 Lots of Tulle (Textile Factory - 30m) *Collect 6 Leather Sofas (Furniture Factory - 30m - can use items from inventory) *Collect 10 Sets of Shells (Sushi) Construction Stage 5/12 *Click "Build" Construction Stage: 6/12 *Collect 7 Bricks (Cargo Port - 25m - can use items from inventory) *Collect 5 Pipes (Ask friends) *Collect 3 Reinforcements (Cargo Port - 1h - can use items from inventory) Spa Resort V *Grow 15 Crops of Squash (Farm - 2h) *Produce 15 Lots of Milk (Dairy Farm - 1h) *Collect 6 Cans of Laminaria (Ask friends) Construction Stage 7/12 *Click "Build" Construction Stage: 8/12 *Collect 4 Concrete Slab (Cargo Port - 2h - can use items from inventory) *Collect 2 Metal Beams (Cargo Port - 2½h - can use items from inventory) *Collect 8 Plastic Pipe (Ask friends) Spa Resort VI *Collect 15 Units of Water (Water Tower or Water Tower Upgrade) *Collect 15 Bouquets (Flower Kiosk) *Collect 12 Lamps (Ask friends) Construction Stage 9/12 *Click "Build" Construction Stage: 10/12 *Collect 7 Ceramic Tiles (Ask friends) *Collect 7 Marble Tiles (Ask friends) *Collect 7 Glass (Ask friends) Spa Resort VII *Craft (15) Roofings (Construction Factory) *Collect (15) Green Paints (Flower Kiosk) *Collect from Subway Station (15) times Construction Stage: 12/12 *Use (12) Wooden Beams *Use (6) Forced Log (Ask) *Use (12) Planks Category:Highland Category:City Sights